Escape
by TrunksForever-gurl
Summary: It was made supposedly during the time when the DBZ gang was training for the Androids. Its about Gohan, who is tired of studying and runs away to the Capsule Corp. The entire gang is there and Chi-chi come to get her boy. Will the gang and gohan escape f


Escape

By TrunksForever_gurl

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the DBZ characters, but if it were within my power, I would buy the cartoon and delete the GT's.**

  
"Gohan! I've brought you a snack since you've been studying so hard." Chi-Chi said, walking into Gohan's room. She looked at the person sitting down at a desk, writing furiously. She smiled. That's my Gohan. Studying as hard as he can. She thought to herself. "Good, you're still studying." She said, setting down a tall glass of apple juice onto the desk. Gohan looked up at her. " I've also brought you more books to study out of." She said happily. Gohan's face fell.

  
" Oh mom, I have to do all this work? Haven't I done enough?" Gohan whined.

  
" Yeah Chi-Chi. He's been studying all day." Goku said, coming into the room. Chi-Chi glared at them both. 

  
" You know why I want you to study, Gohan. I want you to become a great scholar, not like your father and his friends." She said to Gohan. She then turned to Goku, who was making funny faces behind her back. " And you. I would expect you to agree with me. But since you don't, I'll just have to keep my foot down in this house and make sure Gohan has an education." Chi-Chi said angrily. She then stormed out of the room. Goku shook his head and turned to Gohan.

  
" That's the last time I try to come to your aid. Now she might ruin my dinner!" Goku said. He walked out of the room after Chi-Chi. Gohan sat there for a while thinking about running away.

  
It would be so cool to runaway from here and live like a masked super hero. No homework, no mom to bother me. That would be the life. " The Great Gohan. Protector of the weak, defender of justice." Gohan said to aloud. He smiled. Yeah that'd be the life. Suddenly, he had an idea. 

  
He crept to the door to see if the coast was clear. Gohan walked back into his room and opened the window. Taking one last look at his room, he flew out the window. 

  
"GOHAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOUNG MAN! COME BACK HERE!" Chi-Chi roared from behind the woodpile. Goku was behind her.

  
" Fly Gohan! Fly as fast as you can! I'll hold her back!" Goku yelled to Gohan. Gohan gave the peace sign to Goku and flew harder.

  
Just to stop the story, what was Chi-Chi and Goku doing together behind the woodpile?  
Gohan kept flying until he saw the Capsule Corporation come into view. " Ahhhh. Sanctuary." Gohan said, breathing a sigh of relief. He flew until he saw an open window where Future Trunks and Vegeta was reading a questionable magazine on Trunk's bed, smiling wickedly at one another as they turned the pages. When they spotted Gohan, Vegeta stuffed the magazine under a pile of dirty blankets that was in the laundry basket.   
" What are you doing here, Gohan?" Trunks asked him. " Has Cell attacked your house? Someone just died?" 

  
" No, it's my mom. I just ran away from my house. She's giving me way too much work to do. I just can't take it anymore." Gohan said, sitting down on a chair. 

  
" That woman needs to see a psychiatrist." Vegeta said, folding his arms together and scowling. 

  
" Well there's nothing else for you to do but to go down and have some dinner with us." Trunks said. Gohan nodded and followed Vegeta and Trunks down to the kitchen where Dr. Briefs was having and argument with Bulma's mom about where to put their new TV. Gohan slipped into an empty chair. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs stopped quarreling and looked at Gohan.

  
" Well what a surprise, Gohan. Long time no see." Dr. Briefs said. Suddenly there was a large blob of green mush on Dr. Brief's glasses. Baby Trunks, who was sitting on the high chair had suddenly thrown a ball of green mush he was eating into the air. Sadly, Dr. Briefs was the one it landed on. As everyone roared with laughter, Bulma came out with a large platter of some gray lumpy food. 

  
" Woman! When will you stop feeding us non-edible food and give us something normal to eat." Vegeta said. Bulma slammed the platter of gray lumpy stuff on the table. 

  
" Shut up, Vegeta. If you have a problem with it, go cook your own food!" Bulma said angrily at him. Vegeta looked at her in surprised as everyone hastily grabbed a small amount of the gray mush onto their plates. After dinner, (though no one ate any of the gray lumpy stuff for fear of dying a very painful death) Gohan slept in Trunks' room on the floor. A few doors down, Gohan could hear Vegeta snoring loudly and Bulma running to the bathroom to get a large pair of earplugs. Gohan smiled. He was safe right now. The next morning, he woke early, afraid that he'd be caught by Chi-Chi while he was asleep. He looked over at Trunks who was wearing only boxers ( I just had to) and was spread eagle-style over with the blankets down at his feet. Gohan chuckled and shook Trunks awake. Trunks opened his eyes and yawned. 

  
" Do I have to wake up?" Trunks said sleepily, yawning loudly. Suddenly, Gohan and Trunks smelled delicious aromas from the kitchen. 

  
" Hmmm. Bacon, sausages and eggs." Gohan said deeply inhaling the delicious aromas. 

  
" Looks like father's cooking again." Trunks said, getting up. 

  
" Vegeta cooks?" Gohan exclaimed loudly.

  
" Yeah. And really well too. Mom's not too happy about it though." Trunks said.

They went down stairs just as Vegeta piled the food on the table. Vegeta looked at Trunks and rolled his eyes. " Honestly Trunks, pink boxers?" 

  
" What!" Trunks cried out.

  
After a wonderful breakfast (after which Vegeta had slammed Trunks and Gohan to the wall telling them that if they told any of the Z fighters (especially Kakarot) that he could cook, they would be pounded to the ground), Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta retired to the living room where Krillin, Piccolo and Yamcha came in to see what was happening. They were surprised to see Gohan.

  
" Boy do I feel sorry for you." Krillin said, laughing.

  
" Let's call Master Roshi, maybe you can hide out there. Chi-Chi wouldn't think about finding you there." Yamcha said. Trunks picked up the phone and dialed Master Roshi's phone number.

  
Master Roshi's answering machine answered. " You've reached the Kami House. If you are a pretty woman, leave a message for me, if you're any of the Z-Soldiers, leave me a message, if your Gohan, trying to escape to my place, forget about it, if you need to talk to any of the residence in the Kami house, leave a message, if you're an ugly, short, fat, weird witch going by the name of Baba, please put the phone down and keep one hundred miles away from me. " Trunks set down the phone and shook his head. 

  
They were all talking and eating cake when Piccolo called them to the window. They all looked out the window and Vegeta screamed like a girl in horror. Flying towards them was Goku, who was carrying Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi was carrying a large bowl of soup. Whenever Goku tried to turn back, Chi-Chi would tip some of the soup over, causing Goku to cry out in horror. 

  
" No way." Trunks said.

  
" Yes way." Gohan said.

  
" Kakarot, you fool." Vegeta hissed.

  
" That's the fifth time this week she's used that trap on Goku to do what she wanted him to do." Piccolo said, shaking his head. Yamcha and Krillin, (who had gone to the kitchen for more cake) came running in. " She's here!" Krillin whispered. 

  
" Come on. We need to hide Gohan." Piccolo said. 

  
" Okay, time for Code Red." Vegeta said.

  
" What's Code Red?" Trunks asked." Since when did you ever have a plan, Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

  
" Follow me." Vegeta said. The Z-Soldiers headed to Vegeta and Bulma's room. 

  
" Uh, Vegeta. I'm just curious. Don't you think that would be a little too obvious?" Krillin asked.

  
" Shut up and hide him in my closet." Vegeta hissed.

  
They stuffed Gohan in the closet and slid the door shut without even looking at what Vegeta had in there. Suddenly, a blood-curling scream was issued from inside the closet. They opened the closet door to find Gohan backed into a corner, looking at row upon row of pink spandex and shirts that said ' Girl Power'. After a minute of open mouth silence, Yamcha cleared his throat.

  
" I think we put Gohan in the wrong closet." Yamcha said. 

  
" No, this is father's closet. I caught him wearing this stuff and singing ' Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' in the Gravity Chamber once." Trunks said. Vegeta turned red. Suddenly the door burst open. The Z-Fighters screamed, thinking it was Chi-Chi with Bulma, who was most likely on her side now. 

  
" Goku!" Krillin cried. Goku staggered in, cuts and bruises sprouting everywhere on his arms and face. 

  
" They attacked me! My own wife!" Goku said.

  
" Actually, she always attacks you. There's no surprise there." Piccolo said.

  
" Yeah, maybe you're right. Oh well." Goku said, scratching his head as if he was thinking, then shrugged his shoulders.

  
" I hear them coming. We need to hide. I know just the place." Trunks said. They all followed Trunks to a secret door hidden behind a giant vase. " This is Little Trunks' room. I've seen him crawling in here." Trunks said.

   
They opened the door and went inside. When the closed the door and turned to the room, Trunks screamed, "What the hell is this!" and fainted to the ground. There were pictures among pictures and posters of Trunks. Written on top or over the pictures was scraggly writing. When taking a closer look, it said, " Me" In the opposite corner, they found Little Trunks opening a bottle of glue and trying to glue another picture to the wall. He turned when he saw them. 

  
They all stared at Little Trunks. Little Trunks stared at them. (This would be a good time to put on some of that old western movie music when there was one of those gun showdowns.) Little Trunks gripped the glue bottle. 

  
The Z Soldiers ran out of the hidden room, twenty minutes later, covered in glue. Trunks woke up to find that he wasn't hit with any glue and laughed at them all. " I didn't get glued and you did! HA, HA!" Suddenly, a downpour of black gooey stuff fell down on Trunks. " Oh for the love of Kami!" 

  
They crept down the halls. " It's quiet." Goku whispered.

  
" Too quiet." Trunk said.

  
" Hey guys! I think I found something." Krillin shouted. Everyone stopped walking and looked at Krillin. He stood next to an open door that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. 

  
" Where'd that door come from!" Yamcha asked. " I didn't see it there before." 

  
" I was leaning against the wall and it just slid open." Krillin said. 

  
" Lets check it out." Gohan said. They looked at each other nervously and walked into the room. Suddenly, the door slid shut. They were trapped in the dark, strange room. 

  
" We're trapped!" Vegeta said.

   
" Oh no! What are we going to do?"

  
" We're going to die!"

  
" I'm going to starve!"

  
" I'm suffocating from the lack of air!"

  
" I'm starving already!"

  
" Ahhh!"

  
" I'm melting!"

  
" Uh guys?" Gohan asked the Z-soldiers who were lying on the ground, appearing to have suddenly died. They looked at Gohan. " It says door opener." He said, pointing to the glowing large red button next to the door. 

  
The dark room suddenly turned bright. " AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" They all screamed. No, not from the sudden change from dark to light, but from the pictures and knives and dummies on the walls with Vegeta, all of which were either full of fake blood, knives stuck into them, or the word 'DIE' written over the pictures. 

  
" I think we all know who this room belongs to." Yamcha said. 

  
" Looks like Bulma doesn't like you that much, Vegeta." Goku said. Vegeta, who was looking at the pictures and the hanged stuffed bodies of him hanging from the wall, was wide with shock and turned to Goku.

  
" That woman is mad." He whispered. Trunks patted his shoulders.

  
" It's okay. Little Bulma won't hurt you while Goku is here." Goku said in a baby voice. Vegeta glared at Goku. 

  
" Shut up, Kakarot, or I'll pound you into the wall." Vegeta said as everyone started laughing. 

  
" Don't speak like that to Goku." Piccolo said.

  
" Oh yeah? Says who?" Vegeta said, smirking.

  
" Says me." Piccolo growled.

  
" You and what army, Namekian?" Vegeta said.

  
" Says me and my thumb." Piccolo said.

   
" Oh yeah?" Vegeta asked.

 " Yeah."

  
" Oh yeah?" 

  
" Yeah."

  
" Oh yeah."

  
" Get on with it already." Gohan snapped. Piccolo and Vegeta sat down at a nearby table and had a thumb wrestle war. After about ten minutes of intense thumb wrestling (Krillin refereeing), Piccolo pinned Vegeta's thumb.

  
" What? You cheater! You moved your elbow!" Vegeta said, struggling to get free from the pinned position his thumb was in.

  
" Give it up, monkey." Piccolo growled.

  
" What did you say!" Vegeta roared.

  
" Monkey, monkey, Vegeta is a monkey." Piccolo taunted, jumping up and dancing around the room.

  
" Monkey, monkey Vegeta is a monkey…" 

  
" Shut up!" Vegeta roared. He blasted an energy blast at piccolo who easily dodged and the energy blast hit a stuffed dummy that was hanging off the ceiling with a rope around its neck.

  
" Oh my god! I just killed myself!" Vegeta screamed. Everyone laughed. 

  
" Monkey, monkey-" Piccolo was cut off.

  
" Okay Piccolo, that's enough. I'm a monkey too you know." Goku snapped.  
" I know that, that song was meant for both of you." Piccolo exclaimed giggling. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and nodded. Suddenly, hands shot at Piccolo and pinned him to the ground. Piccolo laughed insanely. "MWAHAHAHAHAH!" Piccolo laughed. Goku punched him in the face.

  
" Snap out of it!" Goku yelled. Piccolo looked at Goku for a minute then started shouting cuss words, struggling to get out of Vegeta's grip to attack Goku. 

  
" Why the f*ck did you just do that for asshole?" Piccolo yelled. " When I get free, I'm gonna kick your f*ckin ass, jackass!" Piccolo shouted. 

  
" He's okay now." Goku said. Suddenly, they all heard storming footsteps in the floor above them. 

  
" We need to get out of here." Yamcha said. Everyone nodded and piled out of the room.  
The Z-fighters (Piccolo's arms still behind his back, held by Trunks.) They heard a loudspeaker boom in the house. " Goku! I have some a big bowl of rice and fish just for you." Chi-Chi's voice boomed sweetly. Goku turned towards the kitchen. Krillin grabbed Goku's shoulder.

  
" No, Goku. It's a trick." Krillin said. A dazed look was on Goku's face.

  
" Must go to kitchen." Goku said, robotically. Trunks looked through his pockets then found what he was looking for.

  
" Ah ha! I knew this would come in handy." Trunks said. He took out a large sub sandwich and showed it to Goku.

  
" Here doggy." Trunks said. Goku looked at the sub hungrily, savagely snarling. Trunks threw the sub across the hallway. " Fetch doggy. Fetch the sandwich." Goku ran after the sub. He grabbed it and bit a large bite into it. The dazed look was gone.

  
" This is a good sub." He said, talking with his mouth full of food, and eating the sub as fast as he could. Everyone rolled their eyes. 

  
" Looks like we'll have to hide in my secret room for awhile." Trunks said. Vegeta looked at Trunks. 

  
" You have a secret room? Is that where you have been hiding, brat?" Vegeta said. A flicker of anger went across Trunks' eyes, but it passed. Trunks pushed at a picture of lavenders in a green field. Suddenly, there was a door there instead of the picture. They all entered the room and then opened their mouths in disbelief. 

  
" Permanent hair-dye?" Is this true Trunks?" Krillin said, picking up a bottle that was title ' Mr. Quiky's Permanent Lavender Hair Dye.' 

  
Yamcha picked up some fingernail polish from a rack full of makeup. Vegeta seemed almost overcome by the walls that were made up of huge mirrors. " I'm so ugly!" Vegeta shrieked. 

  
" Naw! We didn't know that." Goku said, making the retarded sign with the side of his hand hitting his chest.

  
" I'm curious, Trunks. If you use lavender hair dye, then what color IS your hair?" Gohan asked. 

  
" White." Trunks said.

  
" Hey! That's a cool color."

  
" I liked lavender better." Trunks grumbled. Vegeta was speechless with shock. 

  
" I have to get out of here." Vegeta whispered.

  
" Why?" Krillin said, looking at a bottle of Miracle Hair-Gro. 

  
" I don't know. Lets see. MY SON IS NOT REAL! HE'S A FAKE. NO SON OF MINE DYES HIS HAIR!" Vegeta screeched. He stormed out of the room. The Z-fighters followed Vegeta down the hall into ANOTHER room.

  
" Gosh. There are an awful lot of secret rooms." Krillin muttered. Vegeta pushed open a door and they walked inside. Gohan started to twitch and fell to the floor, passed out. Trunks screamed.

  
"My eyes! My beautiful blue eyes! It burns! Oh the humanity!" Trunks screamed, shielding his eyes from the millions of porno pictures of Chi-Chi and Bulma pasted on the walls. 

  
" Vegeta, you pervert!" Krillin hissed.

  
" Why'd you have to put us in here?" Trunks cried out. Goku walked over to some of Chi-Chi's pictures.

  
" Wow Vegeta. I never knew you knew that Chi-Chi looks like this." Goku said, scratching his head. " Hey guys. Look at this one." Yamcha said. Everyone (except for Trunks and Gohan) went over to Yamcha. 

  
" All right! That's enough." Vegeta said. Suddenly, there was pounding on the door. 

  
" It's the Androids!"

  
" It's Cell!"

  
" It's the Devil!"

  
" No worse! It's Chi-Chi and Bulma!" Goku screamed.

  
" Hey, where's Piccolo?" Gohan asked. There was shouting outside the door.

  
" I'm sorry! They threatened to make me where Goku's clothes for a month." Piccolo shouted out. 

  
" This calls for Code Blue!" Vegeta said.

  
" What's Code Blue?" Trunks asked.

  
" I was hoping you guys could answer that one." 

  
" Well we don't have a 'Code Blue'." Yamcha said.

  
" Okay, then, how about Code Green." Vegeta said.

  
" What's Code…"

  
" Oh will you shut up with the Codes." Krillin shouted. Vegeta pushed everyone into a secret door that headed to the living room. They could hear shouts in the secret room.   
" Vegeta, when I get my hands on you…"

  
" I'm going to kill you Vegeta!"

  
" Help me!" Piccolo screamed.

  
There was about two minutes of silence. Then Trunks and Gohan screamed when Chi-Chi and Bulma were suddenly at the doorway connecting the kitchen to the living room.   
" Okay men, they're just women." Yamcha said. Vegeta snorted. 

  
" ATTACK!!! !" Goku yelled. " They may take our lives! But they can never take our FREEDOM!" Trunks yelled. Suddenly, there was blue and red paint on the Z-Soldier's faces as they attacked. (Okay, maybe I'm kinda overdoing this a little.) Punches and energy blasts were thick in the air. Chi-Chi came up behind Goku with a frying pan, who was wrestling Bulma's mom, who was attempting to kiss him. 

  
" Dad! Watch out!" Gohan screamed. Goku turned around, but it was too late. The frying pan landed on Goku's forehead. (This is the perfect time for some Braveheart music, everything slows down.) Goku starts to fall to the floor. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan cried. " NOOOOOOO! GOOOOOKUUUUUUUUU!" Vegeta screamed. (Time speeds to normal again.) Everyone stops what they were doing. 

  
" Did you just say Goku?" Vegeta looks around him. 

  
" Don't look at me! I didn't say anything." He said. The fighting starts again. Goku falls to the floor. Vegeta falls to his knees next to Goku, tears streaming down his face. Vegeta turned to the sky arms in fists. " Kakarot!"

****************************************

**Three days later in the hospital…**

**  
So the Z-Soldiers landed in the hospital. Trunks had a broken arm and a black eye, and a tear-streaked face because Bulma told him he couldn't where any more makeup.   
Gohan had a broken jaw (accidental punch by Goku who was aiming for Bulma) and needed his food given in shots.**

**  
Krillin had to have brain surgery. The doctor shook his head when he told Master Roshi that if only Krillin had hair to soften the blow. **

**  
Yamcha had many more new scars to be proud of.**

**  
Piccolo was so badly hurt; he couldn't heal by himself.**

**  
Goku had a broken leg, two black eyes, and a bandage around his head. You can usually see him eating rice and fish while watching Oprah to whom he now calls his hero.  
And Vegeta. Vegeta sadly has a broken neck, arm, leg, fractured wrist, and had to have that disgusting hairdo of his shaved off for millions of stitches covering several parts of his forehead. (Goku caught Vegeta asking Trunks if he could use some of the Miracle Hair-Gro.) **

**  
Bulma came bursting in. " Hey Vegeta. Look what I found when I was washing Trunks' dirty blankets!" She screamed, showing Vegeta the dirty magazine that he had thrown into the blankets earlier in the story.**

**  
" Oops." Vegeta replied.**

**  
" How can you do this to our son!" Bulma shrieked.**

**  
" For goodness sakes Bulma, he's over 18." Vegeta said.**

**  
" Vegeta, you better get comfortable in that hospital bed, because I'm going to make sure that you stay in that bed for a long time." Bulma then started walking to the door. She stopped. " Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Gohan, Chi-Chi wanted me to tell you that she's put in titanium bars over your window." A groan was issued from Gohan. **

**  
" Honestly Yamcha. Only woman." Vegeta said. **

******


End file.
